Exposures
by Ilovemarco
Summary: Read in side and find out! The more reviews, the more chapters!
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, etc, etc, what you heard many times before.  
  
Marco walks in the school along with Craig and Jimmy. Spinner trails behind bitterly. "What is your problem Spin?" Craig stops and asks. "What do you mean whats my problem? Whats your problem?" Spinner snaps. "Spin, we all see you have a problem- I mean your lip is poked out and your arms are folded," Jimmy replies. "No," Spinner says, tucking his lip in and putting his hands to his side. Paige walks to them. "Spin, I have to cancel dinner tonight- Dylan is taking me out to a club," she says. "You can come too," she says, batting her eyes. "Yeah, like I'd like to go to some gay dance club," he replies angrilly. Paige walks away angrilly. "Haha, looks like you are not the smooth Spin you used to be," Craig laughs. "Har Har, and what about you and Ash?" Spin snaps. "Let's not go there," Craig says solemnly. Manny walks up to Craig. "Craig, are you busy tonight?" she asks. "Um..me and Ash are going shopping," Craig says. "Ok, maybe saturday?" she asks. "Uh..maybe," craig says uncertain. "Ok," Manny says happily. She walks away and all 4 boys turn around and look. "Can you say hot?" Spinner says. "Hot," replies Jimmy sarcastically. "Umm more like skanky," Marco replies. "Hey, why don't you continue checking out other guys like Dylan for instance," Spinner replies. "What?" craig asks. Marco blushes. "You haven't heard? Del Rossi's gay, G-A-Y, as straight as a circle," spinner laughs. Craig backs up. "Is this true, I thought you were going with Ellie," Craig says. Marco walks away, his head down. Dylan, just happen to be strolling along, spots Marco. "Marco, you ok?" he asks. Marco walks away outside in a vacant spot under a shadowy tree. Dylan follows him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks. "No, no you didn't," Marco sighs. A tear strolls down his cheek. Dylan hugs him but Marco pushes him away. "No," he says. He stares Dylan in the eyes. He leans in and Dylan kisses him lightly on the lips. 


	2. Part Two

Dylan stroked Marco's hair. Marco was uncomfortable at first but then loosened up. They let go. Marco turns around. Dylan puts his hand on Marco's shoulder. "I'm taking Paige to a club tonight...you can come too," he says, walking in the building. When he was gone Marco jumped up and down happily. "Score!" he yells. He walks out and spots Ellie. "Score?" she says, obviously had heard Marco. Marco looks uncomfortable. "I am your best friend," Ellie says in a comforting matter. "Dylan and I.." he started. "...Dylan and you.." Ellie says unpatiently. "Kissed," Marco says blushing. "How was it, the kiss?" Ellie asks, trying to hide her jealousy. "Great..I guess..he asked me out," Marco says uncertain. "A date- you and him?" "Yeah, well with Paige- at a dance club." Ellie looks him in the eyes. At this point she knew he was dead seriously about being gay.  
  
Ashley sits in her seat. Craig taps her on the back, startling her. She stands up and wraps her arms around his neck. "Hello my Juliet," Craig manages to say between the kiss. "Hello my Romeo," Ashley whispers in his ear. Manny walks by and guilt takes over Craig. He slightly nudges Ashley away. "Something wrong Craig?" Ashley asked concerned. "No, um I thought that I saw Marco..I uh wanted to talk to him." Ashley nods. Manny walks in the classroom. "Uh.. I was thinking we can go to dinner Saturday?" she asks. Craig is feeling lower than low at this point. "I don't think I can," Craig replies. "Ok," Manny says walking away sulkily.   
  
"Paige, I'm sorry," Spinner says. Paige walks in the girls bathroom. "Paige!" Emma walks out. "Do you mind not peeking in the girls bathroom?" she asks. Spinner roles his eyes. Sean walks by with the gang hes in. Emma chases after him. "Sean, I need to ask you a question..an important one," she says sincerly. "No time," he replies, not even turning back. Emma walks to Snakes room. "Snake, mom gave me your lunch instead of mine," she says sensitively. "Does it matter? With the Kemo, I'll probably throw it up," he grouched. "Snake, you said if you would stay cheerful, that you'd beat Cancer," she says. "I know, I try my best-but this Kemo- it makes me miserable," he replies. A tear streams down Emmas cheek. "I'm going to beat Cancer, Emma," Snake says sympatheticly. "I am going to beat it." 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer:See Part 1  
  
At Teen Club (Rave)  
  
------------------------  
  
Marco walks in to the teen club. His head his down, his hands in his pocket. Marco spotted Paige with the DJ. "Does Paige know about me coming?" he asks. Marco hides behind a crowd. Paige spots him. "Marco?" she says in a worried voice. "Hun, Dylans over there," she says. Marco feels relief and embarassment at the same time. "Oh, I was lost," he lies. Paige lifts her eyebrow and walks away. Marco walks to Dylan. Dylan leaned in for a kiss but was greeted by a hand instead. "Dylan..this is a public place." Dylan squints his eyes. "Marco, its ok..nothings going to happen." Dylan tries to kiss Marco for the second time but, again he is greeted by a hand. "People will know." "Well, if you don't want anyone to 'know' then forget this whole relationship because eventually, people will 'know'," Dylan says, walking away. Marco frowns. He walks over to the mini bar. Paige walks over to him and sits down. "Dylan is upset you know." Marco turns around and looks at her. "I know that Paige but you don't understand. It's hard." Paige ordered a soda. "Look, Marco. Dylan really likes you. Alot. And he would risk embarassment for you. But you have to meet him half there." Marco puts his head down. "That night. I wasn't bashed because of my shoes." "Marco I know. Do you know how many people do not like seeing me and Spinner together?" Marco became angry at the thought of Spinner. "Its not the same," Marco says, avoiding eye contact. "Yes it is!" Paige rolls her eyes and walks away.  
  
At Emma's house  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Emma on phone with Manny.  
  
Manny: Craig is a no good, lousy.....  
  
Emma: Hold it there..whats this all about?  
  
Manny: Ok, the day after Craig takes advantage of my kindness, I ask him out, thinking it was true love. He says ok sure. I go up to him to verify it, and he says no. All because of Ashley.  
  
Emma: Well, they are a couple.  
  
Manny: (sighs) Emma you don't understand me anymore!  
  
Emma: I know. I don't understand why you would like to dress like some.....  
  
Manny: I don't need your advice....you are just jealous  
  
Emma: Of what?  
  
Manny: You know...me and Craig?  
  
Emma: You and Craig..Manny give me a break! I'm not jealous of you! Why would I? You lure Craig into your arms and when he gets with Ashley, you sob to me!  
  
Manny: You know what Emma? Never again will I sob to you.  
  
(call ends)  
  
Emma throws the phone at the wall, waking up baby Jack. She picks him up and gently rocks him. Emma puts him back and goes downstairs and overhears Snake. "Roses would look better. They would bring color to the grave stone. Yes I know. No. Well, we're wasting the little time that I do have left!" Emma puts her hand on her mouth. Snake slams down the phone. "Snake..is everything ok?" she asks. "Yes, just a mix up." "Snake, I know what you were talking about. " "You do?" Snake asks. "Yes, Snake you are going to die," Emma sobs. "Me? What?" Snake asks. "The gravestone and the flowers," Emma says choked up by tears. "Emma! Not me! Craig asked me to drop flowers off at his fathers grave since the grave stone arrived." Emma's eyes widened. "But you said you only have a little time left!" she sobs. "A little time until I pick up the gravestone for Craig, Emma." Emma wipes the tears and hugs Snake. "I love you, dad." 


End file.
